


When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

by wreckedshoes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, tooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: The cherry blossoms are just about blooming when Mingyu first met him.





	

        Mingyu usually doesn’t go for afternoon walks but the weather has been quite nice lately and he feels too pent up in his dorm room anyway. He stays away from the busy streets on campus and goes for a walk outside in the woods.

The cherry blossoms are just about blooming and it paints the trees a nice color of light pink. Mingyu smiles at the thought of spring coming its way. It’s always been his favorite season, especially when all the greens and flowers come back alive from the hard winter snow. 

There’s a small bridge that crosses over a pond. The pond is just as small as the bridge and Mingyu believes he could cross through it with just five gigantic steps. The bridge is covered in cherry blossom petals and some floated in the pond, playing with the lilypads. 

Mingyu walks near it, and his eyes register a figure sitting on the railing of the bridge. He stops in his place, staring the stranger whom the latter is reading quietly to himself. Mingyu feels his cheeks go warm as he takes in the sight of the stranger.

The stranger is a young man, probably much around Mingyu’s own age. He has a lanky body and pale skin that contrasts with his jet black hair and snowy skin. He’s wearing an  [ outfit ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9f/a2/37/9fa237bce3823c4f96c828fff5f277f9.jpg) that consists of a gray sweater with sleeves that just come down to his fingers, a pair of fashionably torn jeans, and a messenger bag. Topping it off, he had on a pair of thin rounded glasses that sits upon his nose.

Mingyu has never seen someone so beautiful.

The man is reading a book, fingers slowly sliding across the pages and pink lips in a concentrated straight line. It’s quite dangerous to sit on the railing of the bridge but Mingyu couldn’t bring himself to move the man and ruin the scene. Instead, he finds himself even more mesmerized when the wind slightly picks up in a gentle, nice breeze and it flows through the other’s black hair. 

Mingyu sits down on one of the bridge benches, pretending to enjoy the weather and nature. He’s not one to take candid photos of strangers but his mind and body aren’t listening as he slowly takes out his phone and angles it perfect but not too obviously at the stranger.

He puts his phone on silent before taking a few photo shots in between breaks to avoid suspiciousness. Once he feels brave enough, his carefully zooms in on the attractive man’s face. 

Through the lenses he could see the fox like eyes of the man whose corners are just a little sharp at the end. He’s smiling at the novel and his nose rides up into a crinkle and if that’s not the cutest thing Mingyu has ever seen then he doesn’t know what is.

The breeze is gently blowing, rustling through the cherry blossom trees and causing some petals to fly around the stranger. It’s a quite a scene Mingyu would say. 

A while passes but Mingyu doesn’t keep track. He constantly finds himself giving small glances here and there at the man, and often clearing his throat hoping and yet not hoping to get attention.

His phone is still out, continuing to take several photos in between breaks. The stranger smiles from time to time at his novel and Mingyu shouldn’t be proud that he has all those photos of that smile. He must have had a full album by now and is probably taking up all his storage. But he just can’t seem to stop. 

It’s a little while later when the other boy finally gets off the bridge railing. He quietly puts his novel into his bag before making his way towards Mingyu’s direction through the piles of cherry blossom petals on the bridge.

Mingyu stares off at the distance, pretending to be minding his own business but he notices the very attractive stranger stop in front of him, hands crossed and an unamused expression on his face. Mingyu gulps before slowly turning to eye the stranger. 

“Let me see your phone.”

Mingyu doesn’t register what the stranger had just said because  _ damn his voice is so deep _ , and the stranger gets impatient, snatching his device out of his hand. 

“Hey!” Mingyu shoots up from his seat and freezes in place as the boy strolls through his photos. It isn’t the time to think this but Mingyu realizes the stranger is just a head shorter than him, matching the height his shoulder perfect. 

The boy continues to stroll through his phone which had unfortunately not had time to lock itself. He looks through the photos and scoffs amusingly to himself. “Do you normally take secret photos of people?” The boy quips and Mingyu doesn’t know how to react. The boy rolls his eyes again. He doesn’t look too happy. “What a creep.” He says before walking off.

It takes a while for Mingyu to realize that the beautiful, deep voiced boy still had his phone and he chases after him. “W-wait!” He shouts and unintentionally grabs the boy’s wrists. It’s a lot thinner and scrawnier than Mingyu had imagined. “My phone…” it almost comes out as a whisper.

The boy rolls his eyes again and shoves the device into Mingyu’s chest. “You couldn’t even be any more obvious too.” He comments bitterly before taking his leave again. 

And there Mingyu stands, in the forest of cherry blossoms trees, with the image of the stranger’s eyes twinkling continuously in his mind.

 

            “YOU DID WHAT?” Minghao shouts in laughter and several students in the cafeteria turn their heads to look at the commotion as Mingyu blushes into oblivion. Minghao continues laughing however because he is a pawn of satan himself and is Mingyu’s best friend. “Oh my god, that is gold.” He comments out of breath, holding his stomach in pain from laughter.

“It’s really not that funny.” Mingyu fights back weakly but Minghao bursts into laughter again. “Stop laughing!” He softly kicks Minghao under the table and Minghao kicks him back violently now not only is Mingyu embarrassed, he is painfully embarrassed. “Stop laughing…”

Minghao wipes off the invisible tear and leans in on his seat to smile at Mingyu. “It’s so funny. Who knew you’d be that type to take secret photos of people. He must be good looking. Let me see the photos.” He reaches out to take the resting phone on Mingyu’s books before receiving a slap of the back of his palm and Minghao retreats to rub his hand with a grim expression. “Rude.”

“They’re mine and only mine to see.”

“Why? So you could stare at them at night with a box of tissues on the side?”

“MINGHAO.” Mingyu is about to let himself go and shout numerous profanities at his best friend (whom probably wouldn’t even flinch judging from how evil Minghao normally is) when a too familiar voice is laughing down the hall and into the cafeteria. 

Mingyu whips his head around faster than a bullet to see his Foxy (he had decided to call him that since he had no name in first place) entering the cafeteria with a blue denim top that matches his jeans. He has the same rounded glasses that curves out the sharpness of his eyes. Mingyu gulps at the sight. Foxy is heading into the cheeseburger booth, probably to get lunch before finding a seat and Mingyu can’t let him see him otherwise things would really get messy.

Minghao scoffs. “Is that your boyfriend- HEY WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING OFF TO.”

Mingyu doesn’t answer Minghao as he is already out of the cafeteria and taking the nearest staircases to wherever leads him the furthest from the cafeteria and from Foxy who finds him completely creepy. 

Mingyu stops running and leans against the wall of lockers, huffing heavily to get his breath back. He stares out the window where the large cherry blossom tree on campus is blooming and some petals drifting into the building through the opened windows.

He finally regains his breath and slides down onto the floor before taking out his phone. Carefully scrolling through the photos of Foxy until he stops at one particular photo.

Foxy is half smiling into the camera, as if he knew Mingyu was there- well he pretty much did. Mingyu gulps at the photo. Foxy is so beautiful. 

“Yeah, hold on, let me just get something from my locker first.”

Mingyu perks up at the voice only to become too late as he is now face to face with Foxy. He jolts up from his seat and stares at Foxy, who also stares back with a blank expression.

“ _ YOU _ !” Foxy shouts in surprise as he alertly points at Mingyu, a genuine shock expression on his beautiful face. “What are  _ you _ doing in front of my locker?!”

Mingyu pauses, his hands up in defense. “Y-your locker?” he looks over to see the beige colored locker and wonders how in the world did he end up in front of a locker not only is the same as the rest but in front of Foxy’s locker. He doesn’t know if he should feel lucky or unlucky.

“Are you following me?” Foxy continues to question. He crosses his arms. “So what are you? A student? A stalker? Or are you just desperate.”

“What? No, listen Foxy-”

“Foxy?”

“N-No! I, uh,” Damn it, Mingyu, get a hold of yourself. “My name is Mingyu! I’m a junior here majoring in Art Design! I’m not a stalker! I promise!”

Foxy stares at him with knotted eyebrows. He doesn’t seem quite too pleased and Mingyu needs to find a good timing to escape this situation. He sighs. “Fine. Could you just move from my locker. I left my water bottle in there.”

“Locker? Oh, yeah.” Mingyu says as he shifts over which had been a bad idea because once Foxy is able to open his locker, he’s about a breath away from him. Mingyu studies Foxy’s profile. He’s as sharp from the side as he is in the front.

“Can I help you with anything?” Foxy asks as he closes his locker  “You’re just standing here. Do you need anything or do I have to report you to the dean.”

“Huh? Oh! No, uh…” Mingyu gulps, unable to stop staring into Foxy’s dark orbs. He’s so beautiful. And those lips. So cute and pink. “I, uh…”

Foxy raises a brow. “You…?”

_ “Hey, what’s the hold up? Our lunch is getting cold!” _

Foxy’s eyes widen before he shouts back to the voice. “Be right there, Jihoon! You can start eating without me!” Foxy then turns back to Mingyu who is still mentally battling himself to get his words out. “Look it seems like you need some time to yourself. I have to go. If anything, I forgive you for the pictures. See you around.” And just like that Mingyu watches as Foxy is walking away and Mingyu shakes his head.

“Wait!”

And Foxy does, except he turns around with an impatient expression. 

Mingyu bites his bottom lip and decides to say in one breath, “Please go out with me!”

Silence.

There aren’t students around yet Mingyu has on a hard blush and fast beating heart. He slowly looks up at Foxy, whose eyes are widened in surprise and lips slightly parted. 

No response.

Guess that means rejection.

Mingyu gulps. “S-sorry!” He bows twice. “I-I’m going to go now-”

“Wonwoo.”

Mingyu looks back at Foxy. “Huh?”

“Wonwoo.” Foxy says. “My name is Wonwoo.”

And here Mingyu stands, staring at Wonwoo by the windows where the cherry blossom petals are breezing into the halls, and wondering if this is the start of something. 

 

           “You should stay over tonight.” Wonwoo whispers playfully against Mingyu lips as he brings him in for a peck. Five months into dating, the two are in front of Wonwoo’s dorm room two in the morning and Mingyu loves how Wonwoo turns into a clingy mess once the date is over and he takes him back to his dorm.

Wonwoo smiles in between kisses as Mingyu trails his fingers along the sides of the older’s waist, bringing him closer into another kiss. “Stop,” Wonwoo whines as he bites Mingyu’s bottom lip. “I really feel like cuddling.”

Mingyu pecks Wonwoo’s lips and says, “I really can’t stay. I have to study for my midterms.” He pecks him again. “And you have to study too.”

Wonwoo whines into Mingyu’s lips. “But come on~” He pleads with a pout and leans into Mingyu’s chest, arms lazily around Mingyu’s waist. “Is studying more important than me?” He asks with a pucker of his lips.

The taller man chuckles and puckers that pucker. “Nope, can’t stay over.” Mingyu continues to tease because he loves to see Wonwoo in his whiny state. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Wonwoo pulls Mingyu in by his waist. “But I want to see you  _ now _ .” He demands like a child and Mingyu laughs, wanting to kiss him forever and never part. Mingyu sighs dramatically as his arms wrap tightly around Wonwoo’s petite waist, swaying the both of them in a tuneless motion. 

“Jihoon hyung is going to kill me if he sees me.”

Wonwoo pouts against Mingyu’s lips. “I bet Jihoon has his boyfriend over too. We have can a sleepover.” He says in a low yet cheerful tone that makes Mingyu smiles at how hard his boyfriend is trying to make him stay. “Besides, Jihoon can’t even reach your chest, how could he possibly lay a finger on you.”

“I can hear everything you know.” The door sudden opens revealing a small, tired figure shooting daggers with his bloodshot eyes at the couple. “I’m trying to  _ sleep _ .” He growls. “And if you two lovebirds don’t quiet it down neither of you are entering this room.”

Wonwoo knots his eyebrows. “You can’t do that. I live here too, you know.” he says and Jihoon shoots a glare.

“ _ Try me _ ,” Jihoon hisses this time and Wonwoo hisses back because they’re both a bunch of territorial cats. “Just hurry up with all the lovey dovey so I can get some sleep. And no Wonwoo, Mingyu can  _ not _ stay over.”

“But Soonyoung stays over all the time!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Yeah on days when we don’t have midterms. It’s midterm week, Wonwoo goddamn. We both might be smart enough without studying but your idiot of a boyfriend here needs to hit the books.” He says and Wonwoo sighs at the comment but gives in with a huff. Jihoon nods. “Good, now I’m going to leave the door unlocked but only for a few minutes. Just hurry up so I can sleep!” He finishes with the shut of the door.

Wonwoo sighs and turns back to Mingyu, hands reaching out for the taller who gladly takes them in. “Okay but can’t you _really_ stay.” He goes back into a whine and Mingyu laughs. 

“Foxy, you already know.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo pouts because he’s really weak whenever Mingyu calls him by that name. The younger kisses the pout on Wonwoo’s lips, whispering sweet nothings against them and his heart fluttering whenever Wonwoo smiles at him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Wonwoo hums tiredly against his boyfriend’s lips. His arms are still around Mingyu, not wanting to part with him just yet. “Are you going to pick me up from class tomorrow?” He quietly asks the taller who only smiles in response.

“Don’t I always?” Mingyu replies as his fingers reach the back of Wonwoo’s neck to gently twirl his hair. Wonwoo presses his lips against Mingyu’s and slowly parts, giving a small smile as he enters his dorm. “Goodnight.” Mingyu says.

A soft smile plays on Wonwoo’s lips. “See you tomorrow.” 

Mingyu stays for a few more seconds in front of the closed door, unable to shake off the beating feeling of his heart.

The walk back to his dorm building isn’t long. The seasons are changing, spring is slowly going away until the next year to welcome the hot summer. Mingyu smiles to himself. Spring is gone but the cherry blossoms still stay. 

 

          “There, that’s the last one.” Mingyu says with a gruntled huff as he finished placing the last of the boxes onto the new apartment floor. He looks around, staring at the many, many boxes that are to be unpacked. “I’m so tired.” 

“I know right.” Wonwoo says on the couch with a cup of strawberry smoothie in hand. “I’m pooped.”

“YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING.” 

“What? Of course I did, supervising is a lot of work.” Wonwoo answers and sips on his smoothie before writhing in pain. “Ow! Brain freeze!”

Mingyu rolls his eyes and shakes his head, hands tiredly on his hips. “Whatever, at least the last box is finally in the apartment.” After five years of dating and done with college, the two decide to move in together in a new apartment, to start a new chapter in their life.

Wonwoo laughs as he gets off of the couch to make his way towards his boyfriend. “Aw, do we really have to?” He teases and rests his thin arms on Mingyu’s shoulders. He tiptoes to peck Mingyu’s lips. “Let’s take a break first.”

“But the boxes-”

“Please~” Wonwoo whines into Mingyu’s lips and his hands guide towards his tall boyfriend’s arms to wrap them around his own hips. “Let’s have some fun first. It’s stressing me out that you’re only wearing a tank top.”

Mingyu raises a brow suggestively and a smirk plays on his lips. “Someone’s really feeling it.” He teases and gives Wonwoo’s rear a squeeze, making the older let out a squeak. He slaps Mingyu’s defined biceps (he’s been working out recently and it’s not like Wonwoo could really complain about that) and pouts before Mingyu leans in to kiss him. 

Wonwoo is giving him some real good bedroom eyes and who is Mingyu to deny his boyfriend so the latter quickly picks Wonwoo up by his thighs, wrapping his legs around Mingyu’s torso and laughs as they lean in for a kiss before heading towards the bedroom.

Fast forward because this isn’t meant to be a smutty fic, Mingyu lays on the bed shirtless with Wonwoo wrapped around in the blankets on his chest, looking through the gallery on Mingyu’s phone as Mingyu plays with the back of Wonwoo’s neck. “Gyu?” The older calls and Mingyu hums. “Why did you take pictures of me on that day?”

“Hm?”

“These?”

The photos are still in the very back of Mingyu’s phone even these past  few years. “Oh, those,” Mingyu says as he takes his phone to carefully examine the old photos. He could never bring himself to delete them for storage. Wonwoo shifts to bury himself in the crook of Mingyu’s neck, breathing in his scent as his fingers twirling circles on Mingyu’s pectorals. 

Mingyu laughs. “You look pretty in this one.”

“I look like a fetus.”

“It’s only been five years.”

“Whatever.”

Mingyu smiles and pecks Wonwoo’s forehead. “And yet you’re still so beautiful.” he whispers into Wonwoo’s ears. “I don’t even know why I took photos of you. I would hate it if people took it of me. But you were just so, so...I don’t know. Just so beautiful.”

Wonwoo smiles. He brings his hand to caress Mingyu’s cheek and slightly turn him to kiss. “Let’s take a walk.” He suggests and Mingyu couldn’t agree more.

 

             It’s still pretty chilly in the beginning of spring but the sun is fortunately out and the cherry blossoms are just about to bloom.

Mingyu walks around the forest park, hands entwined with Wonwoo’s delicate ones. “This place feels familiar.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo only shrugs as it doesn’t seem too familiar with him.

They arrive at a small bridge and Wonwoo takes a seat on one of the benches, pulling Mingyu down with him. “What’s on your mind?” Wonwoo asks as he notices Mingyu continuously staring down at the bridge and Mingyu shakes his head but smiles. 

“Nothing.” Mingyu pecks Wonwoo’s lips and looks back up to the bridge railing. He smiles as he sees Wonwoo sitting on top of the railing, quietly reading a book to himself in front of the cherry blossoms, as if it had been just yesterday.

He sees the bench, where he had sat, quietly taking photos of the then unnamed stranger. And then getting scolded by him. 

_ Snap _

Mingyu blinks out of his trance to look at Wonwoo. “What are you doing?” He asks and looks down at his boyfriend’s phone. “Are you taking photos of me?” 

Wonwoo only smiles. The cherry blossoms petals are breezing through the winds again and some land on Wonwoo’s hair, smiling as he looks up at Mingyu with those still beautiful eyes.

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i love spring  
> it's not spring yet  
> it's february  
> but the weather is already nice here  
> but that's a different topic for a different time
> 
> thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
